sígildum dagbók
by Greenly the huntress
Summary: the Nations find a strange diary, but it isn't one of theirs. Who is this strange girl? why are the Nordics acting weird? what dose this all mean? will they even finish reading before "they" stop them? come and find out if you dare /ocs. is being currently rewritten and will gain more chapters as i finally finish re-writing. so it is put on hold for now.
1. chapter one the box

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING but the plot line  
**

**HELLO MY LOVLIES~ I'M BACK~ so now that I got of my ever so lazy ass I have started a real story… I know that I'm a pretty horrible authoress but I will try my hardest not to give up on this story. For starters I have a friend that will probably try to kill me if I did …this is just the first chapter, so review. By the way Quote time!**

* * *

"_Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long.  
We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things,  
because we're curious...and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths."  
- Walt Disney company._

* * *

_Thought_

**Diary entry**

Normal writing/ narrative

Sarcasm

* * *

It was a normal world meeting in Calgary, Alberta, Canada during the summer. The biggest portion of Nations forgetting which country they were in to begin with (most were thinking it was Texas).

at the current moment it was like usual meeting:

France and England trying to kill each other, Italy whining for pasta, Spain creeping on Romano.

However as the clock chimed 10 o'clock and the meeting officially started the nations turned to Germany. who would lay down the rules like always. the normal statements on how long the presentations will take and how you shall not mock Germany's and Prussia's past.

as per usual. The meeting was to begin with Australia who will be talking about the problem of global warming.

Finally the Australian man worked his way to the podium to begin his presentation on global warming.

"This is a serious problem mates, just as bad as the Cain toad infestation back at my house." the tan Ozzie started.  
As the speech went on most nations stopped paying attention. but half way through a strange feather like breeze flowed in to the room seemingly out of no ware. the genital breeze stopped as if some one had closed the door. this little disturbance had made every nation still and silent.

…

The soft breeze came back but stronger now and carried the faint scent of the forest, fresh snow, glacier water and the sweet succulent smell of assorted wild flowers. the tantalizing smell washed over the room, reminding them of the days in the wild; hunting, farming and having restless nights with the stairs stretched over the sky so much brighter than now a days.

the breeze dropped in temperature and started to swirl in to a tight tiny tornado

The onlookers were filled with amazement and horror. As glowing ball of sapphire blue light appeared in the middle of the table and took the form of some thing rectangle like. As the light faded they could see it was a box; one which was made of old black stained colour wood, engraved with scene's of battles and wars,silver and sapphires were inter tinted, bounded together by an old rusted looking chain with a silver lock.

"What the bloody hell was that mate" the dumbfounded Ozzie asked staring at the box and rubbing his eyes a few times in surprise.

"Ah agree wi' heem whit th' mammy buck was 'at." The Scottish man agreed with wide eyes.

"Da, I do not like this...feeling... nothing like this is possible." the Russian man told them firmly looking at the book with caution.**  
**

turkey shifted to the Egyptian man ear and was whispering some thing along the lines of "Mother Egypt talked about this stuff right" the small tan Egyptian man nodded like always, not showing a lot of emotions. but no one paid them any mind.

"Dude we gotta check it out, man i mean it could be from some kinda super hero that needs his super skin to be rescued" America proclaimed, make his own ego expand with his own words and showing his thousand mega watt smile.

"What makes you think that it is a male?" Hungary hissed as she grasped her famous frying pan, ready to smack the narcissistic American in to the lovely domain of unconsciousness.

"dude all the awesome super hero's are male; Captain America, Superman, incredible hulk, Iron Man and a lot more... like Spider Man... also-" the American was shut up by the Hungarian women's frying pan that was launched from a few feet away.

most nations were now just talking in small groups or were laughing at the spectacle.

But the five maids, which were of an older age, were searching the room for any missed placed objects from the gust of wind but did not dare to even trail near the box. Most were muttering strings of curses about how they knew this would happen.

After a few nations heard the maids talk about this, they thundered them with questions.

sadly the answer they always got was:

"the girl, the young girl... always talking about her friends box... always sreamin' about that book, it's a warnin' the little one always says. talkin' about in like it is a sign of freedom, eh."

after this had news passed through the crowd Britain, Germany, America, France,and Russia grabbed the 5 maids a set. Near the podium

"love, what do you mean, the young one?" the British gentlemen asked to the head Maid, Branna, as he was slightly caught up with his older brothers, making sure they didn't cause any trouble.

"the crazy one that diapered,... before they locked her up she would come and help us out, she looked like she was about 16. Never knew her own age, left on the door of an orphanage nothing with her except a card with he name and what I guess was her main ancestry. she was an Irish girl... who was a little ball of energy." the head maid said with a fond smile plastered on her aging face. "hard worker if you motivated her too"

"But her story did have some holes in it... all of them did, even when she told us she got adopted... it just did not sound right. She forgot their number, her own care takers number, not once but all the time! When she told us their name she stumbled like she just came up with a random name. she was a good girl but couldn't lie that well... we think" the youngest one of them,Arielle , announced with a light laugh. Her french accent was a lightly laced one.

"She had a strange obsession with that band that she always called 1D." The country sounding women, Amelia, told the nations as she fixed her sandy blonde hair back into a pony tail. "Always going on about kidnapping them."

Britten was one with a smug look, faded in to one of worry the comment which led to the other nations sighing.

"But after she went camping once with her care takers Joe bob and Morwenna, she was never the same always talking about a friend of hers diary box and how it would open the worlds eyes." the cold gaze on the nations was located to the back haired German women named Mildred.

"She always called this Norse sounding name... her friend's she told us,I think she was named after one of their goddesses. I think it might have to do with one of those evil guys wife or some thing." The german women told as she fixed the papers in her lap.

"I do find this quite far-fetched if you ask me, and you believed that girl, who would believe that a magical box was talked about with that girl. And you were oh so smart that you made the connection. I don't believe your story. The more I look at it the less I believe it" the posh looking aristocrat spoke as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"Austria does have a point, Da" the tall happy looking Russian man agreed.

some nations started agreeing, this was impossible. Right?

"Then look in the box, it is supposed to have picture's, necklaces, reports and a diary"

The nations just looked at the maids suspiciously...how did they know what was inside. The Austrian man huffed as he made his way to the so far undisturbed box, well the closer the aristocrat got he noticed the box was in fact like a small chest. One that a woman would have.

* * *

**AN: how did you like it, I rewrote it and introduced more characters **

**historical facts:**

**Global warming in a major problem  
**

**oh I found a translator for Scottish accents he said "I agree with him, what the mother fuck was that"**

**the girl who had been mentioned will appear at some point also any plot ideals are welcome it makes me feel warm and fuzzy  
**

**I'm not to sure for the chest thing for women... oh well.**

**by the way please excuse the grammar mistakes.**

**Click it**

**You know you want to click the review button for an _internet_ cookie (::) **

**To be continued. Maybe.**


	2. chapter two people

Hey one short chapter, you will get more of these in the future. I don't own Hetalia, if I did our little maple loving friend would be shown more. And for all of the reader's I have surprised you, no. Any way right now just for you I will tell you that these short chapters will happen every 2-5 chapter's matters how I'm felling at the time. So… Quote time.

* * *

"_People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in; their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within.__"__  
-__Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_

* * *

Did you find it?

**No sir.**

What! How could you not!

**She hid it very well sir.**

BUT HOW! She is a petty child, a failure, piece of fractured glass. You should have found it.

**Quite sir, some one is coming.**

We shall discuss this later. meet me here tomorrow and broaden your search, we need to find it at all costs.

**Yes sir. we shall.**

* * *

I told you it was short very short. Any way, how do you like it so far? Good. Bad. Review

To be continued. Maybe not.

Please review.


End file.
